Miter saws are used for sawing material, for example, construction lumber. The typical miter saw includes a base configured for placement on a stand, a table, or on the ground. A turntable is rotatably connected to the base. The turntable defines a workpiece support surface, which is used to support a workpiece to be cut by the miter saw. A support assembly of the miter saw extends from the base. A cutting arm is movably connected to the support assembly. The cutting arm includes an electric motor configured to rotate a circular saw blade. The cutting arm is movable relative to the support assembly and the base, such that the saw blade is movable upward and downward in relation to the turntable in order to cut a workpiece positioned thereon. The cutting arm of a compound miter saw or a sliding compound miter saw is also movable relative to the support assembly about a bevel axis, thereby enabling the saw blade to make beveled cuts on the workpiece.
On at least some miter saws, the position of the electric motor limits the degree to which the cutting arm is movable about the bevel axis. In particular, the electric motor often extends from the cutting arm near an axis of rotation of the saw blade. For example, the electric motor may extend from the cutting arm on the right side of the saw blade. As a result, when the cutting arm is moved about the bevel axis in a clockwise direction, the electric motor is moved closer to the workpiece support surface. If the cutting arm is moved far enough about the bevel axis, the electric motor may contact the workpiece, the workpiece support surface, or another portion of the miter saw thereby limiting movement of the cutting arm. The cutting arm may be prevented from moving any further in the clockwise direction about the bevel axis, or the cutting arm may be limited downward movement.
It would, therefore, be desirable for a miter saw to have a configuration in which the electric motor does not limit rotation of the cutting arm about the bevel axis and that also does not limit downward movement of the cutting arm toward the turntable.